George
George is the protagonist of the series and movies (Curious George (2006 Film), Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey, Curious George 3 Back to the Jungle and Curious George Royal Monkey. He is an intelligent, curious, innocent, cute, compassionate, adorable, tailless young little monkey who is always up to something due to his curious nature. He is voiced by Frank Welker, George's best friends are Charkie, Allie, Marco, Hundley, Gnocchi, Jumpy Squirrel, Steve, Betsy, Bill and Princess Isabel George's human owner is Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat), who tries to pay close attention to George, but mostly always loses concentration. George is generally a curious and adorable little monkey, but sometimes his curiousity gets him in trouble, he is always asking questions to Ted and his other friends. George previously lived in Africa with his animal friends, until he followed The Man With The Yellow Hat which was Ted to New York City and Chicago where it was going to be his new home in the first film. George is always very curious about many things as implied by his name, a trait, which helps George learn, but also often lands him in trouble, but soon in the future, will learn better and act well-behaved like his siblings. George has an impressive proficiency in visual arts as well as a strong sense of natural beauty. George is used as the teachable character in the series, and he is the one to whom new concepts are explained in detail by the other characters; the viewers learn the new concept along with George. Throughout the series, George's adventures continue to evolve, as when he flew a kite to getting a kite string back in Curious George Flies a Kite. Outfits A lot of times, George will have different outfits, or clothing based on the occasion, or event. In many episodes, he has a red cap. In the fall & winter, he has a red coat & winter hat. Snow Use/George's Simple Siphon: Bright Royal Blue swim-shorts with yellow flowers. Here Comes the Tide: Orange swim-shorts with a yellow waistband. We Otter Be Friends: Dark green cap & hoodie. Bright Lights, Little Monkey: Sky blue hoodie. Gutter Monkey/ Bowling For Bobolinks: his red cap & yellow collar shirt. Curious George (2006 Film): A yellow astronaut suit. Curious George's Rocket Ride/Grease Monkeys in Space/ Back to the Jungle: A white-&-sky blue astronaut suit. The Lucky Cap: Teal cap with a horseshoe on it. Curious George Takes Another Job: Blue-&-yellow cap & yellow harness. Curious George: Royal Monkey: Red, white and gold royal uniform (Felipe's clothing wardrobe). Trivia *The series refers to George as a monkey, but he lacks a tail, which would indicate that he is a barbary macaque or chimpanzee. **George is probably a chimpanzee since he is from Africa. ** He is most likely referred to as a monkey so younger children may relate to him. * He is 2 years old, although he acts the same age as Allie. (Allie is 5 years old.) ** He will sometimes act the same as Marco. (Marco is 10 years old.) *George has appeared in every episode to date. *There's another character in Toy Story 3 who resembles him and his name is Monkey. *George lives in the Big City (Chicago as said by The Man with the Yellow Hat (Ted) in the episode Curious George Takes a Vacation) & in the Country. *He is the main protagonist in the series. *Curious George has made a cameo in the Book People Unite commercial hanging on to some balloons. See picture to the right *Curious George wants to be like everyone else and grow up well. **George acts like a child because of the way he explores the world. *George does not have a last name. He was adopted by The Man with the Yellow Hat. *He is ambidextrous, sometimes writing and doing dominant-hand activities with his left hand and sometimes with his right throughout the series and even using his feet. **George is ambidextrous, he uses both hands to write and draw. *The trophy he wins in the episode Bag Monkey is not on the same shelf as The Man with the Yellow Hat's trophies. It is in his closet with a purple octopus toy inside it where he had already organized. *Many people remember George having a tail and some even remember him using his tail for things Ex. Swinging on something. This is an example of the Mandela Effect. Category:Monkeys Category:Chimpanzees Category:Animals Category:Jungle Animals Category:Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Country Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Big City Inhabits Category:Characters Category:Movie People Category:Characters Voiced By Frank Welker Category:Major And Minor Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Country Inhabitants Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:LGBT characters